Terryl
A friendly, green who likes to help others and spare them from harm. Currently level 154 and living in Pandala near Seuss. Spells * Level 6 ** ** ** ** ** ** ** *Level 5 ** ** ** ** Truce *Special ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** Equipment *Current **Soft Oak Set **Gelano ** / (Water maged) ** (+40 Wisdom) ** (+25 Prospecting) *Sets ** (Complete) ** (Complete minus sword and shield) ** (Complete) ** (Complete) ** (Complete) **Akwadala (Complete minus shield) *Pets **Blaze the Fire Bwak (Complete: +76 Int/1% Fire Resist) **Lumbo the Bworky (Complete: +1000 Pods) **Midnight the Baby Crowdzilla (Complete: +40 Prospecting) **Rose the Pink Dragoone (Complete: +50 Wisdom) **Buttons the Pandawa Cub (Complete: +55% Damage)(From Seuss ^_^) **Spark the Bow Meow (Feeding: +24 Int)(Ghost :( ) **Spike the Sting (+2 Prospecting/Feeding...) **QuaJack the Black Quaquak (+10 Heals) **Tink the Mekrab (+10 Damage) *Mounts **Inzil: Level 100 Male Golden and Orchid Dragoturkey **Enkai: Level 3x Male Indigo Dragoturkey Professions *6x Staff Carver *5x Lumberjack *5x Farmer (on Brevelan) *100 Baker (on Brevelan) *6x Alchemist (on Brevelan) *3x Fisherman (on Krisayah) *3x Fishmonger (on Krisayah) *3x Miner (on Tsurashi) *3x Shield Smith (on Tsurashi) Quests *Warrior's Path **Skeunk **White Rat **Black Rat **Minotot **Soft Oak **Bworker * **Step One **Step Two **Step Three **Step Four **Step Five **Step Six **Step Seven **Step Eight **Step Nine **Step Ten **Step Eleven **Step Twelve **Step Thirteen **Step Fourteen **Step Fifteen **Step Sixteen **Step Seventeen ***Sponge Mob ***Royal Gobball ***Famished Sunflower ***Royal Blue Jelly ***Shin Larva ***GM Wabbit ***Golden Scarabugly ***Bworkette ***Dragon Pig ***Mumminotor ***Deminoball ***Royal Mint Jelly ***Royal Tofu ***Royal Coco Blop ***Royal Cherry Blop ***Royal Indigo Blop ***Royal Pippin Blop ***Black Rat ***White Rat ***Minotoror **Step Eighteen ***Legendary Crackler ***Moon **Step Twenty-One ***Jellvis the King **Step Twenty-Two ***Turtan'ernie the Streetwise **Step Twenty-Three ***Lupisnockio the Woodwolf *** Turtrenalds the Tragic **Step Twenty-Four ***Bworak the Bohemian **Step Twenty-Five ***Craborthos the All ***Crabartanian the Allforone ***Crabaramis the One **Step Twenty-Six ***Codemonic the Mean ***Osurcus the Tamer **Step Twenty-Seven ***Ouassingiam the Tyrant ***Palmoleaf the Greasy ***Palmpilot the Yuppie ***Naypalm the Herbivorous **Step Twenty-Eight ***Palmella the Hefty ***Kojaklator the Lollipoper **Step Twenty-Nine ***Supergwass the Free **Step Thirty ***Crackedral the Majestic ***Booty the Beast ***Kaniedoss the Giggling **Step Thirty-Three ***Cheech the Pussycat ***Trooligan the Bulldog Alternates *Brevelan (level 31 Eniripsa) *Krisayah (level 48 Osamodas) *Tsurashi (level 61 Pandawa) *Arlya (level 13 Cra) *Sehanu (level 9 Sadida) *Wynmuri (level 20 Foggernaut) Wishlist Scrolls of Agility *24 Medium *26 Powerful Scrolls of Chance *24 Medium *26 Powerful *2/25 *1/12 *1/6 *3/6 *1/5 *0/3 *0/2 *0/1 Market costs: *Cloak: 750000-1850000 *Headgear: 1200000-3500000 *Necklace: 3000000-5000000 *Bracelet: 748000-950000 *Belt: 3500000-6000000 *Sandals: 700000-1700000 *Sceptre: 1999999-3100000 *Total: 11897999-22100000 Set ingredients: *120 *100 *55 *30 *30 *30 *30 *25 *25 *25 *23 *21 *16 *15 *15 *15 *15 *15 *12 *10 *10 *10 *10 *5 *3 *3 *3 *3 *3 *2 *1 *1 *1 *1 *1 *1 *1 *1 *1 ** 20 ** 13 ** 10 ** 5 ** 1 ** 1 ** 1 *1 ** 120 ** 100 ** 15 ** 9 ** 4 ** 2 ** 1 *1 ** 2 ** 1 ** 1 ** 1 ** 1 *1 ** 25 ** 24 ** 16 ** 13 ** 12 ** 11 ** 1 *1 ** 80 ** 75 ** 8 ** 5 ** 4 ** 2 ** 1 *1 ** 40 ** 25 ** 8 ** 8 ** 6 ** 2 ** 2 *1 ** 30 ** 20 ** 9 ** 5 ** 4 ** 1 ** 1 *1 ** 30 ** 30 ** 20 ** 20 ** 20 ** 20 ** 1 *1 ** 30 ** 20 ** 20 ** 10 ** 2 ** 1 ** 1 ** 1